The present invention relates to a hydraulic rotary grinder for attachment to construction machinery such as an excavator.
Hydraulic rotary grinders are used for a number of applications that require the destruction or demolition of materials, such as: quarry work, concrete demolition, soil remediation, commercial/residential construction, stump grinding, tunneling, and mine work.
Typically, hydraulic rotary grinders are attached to the arm of an excavator and derive power from the excavator hydraulics.
Past hydraulic rotary grinders had a number of deficiencies which the present invention overcomes.
First, earlier hydraulic rotary grinders often did not have enough mass for some applications, with the result that the rotary grinder took longer than necessary to complete the grinding operation.
Second, the grinding operation generated heat, and in past hydraulic rotary grinders it was necessary to provide a separate cooling system to cool the grinder.
Third, past hydraulic rotary grinders came in only one size to be used for all applications. It was found that the same drum size could not be used for concrete demolition and for digging a narrow, deep trench.
A hydraulic rotary grinder for attachment to construction machinery such as an excavator, the grinder comprising:
a) a rotating drum;
b) the rotating drum having a plurality of replaceable grinding tips attached thereto;
c) a hydraulic motor adapted to rotate the drum, the hydraulic motor being activated by the hydraulic system of the construction machinery, further comprising a planetary gearbox associated with the hydraulic motor; and
d) wherein the rotating drum encloses a hollow core therein and further comprising at least one weight within the hollow core, the weight being adapted to provide shock absorption and additional mass to the rotating drum and further comprising heat-absorbing liquid within the hollow core and a seal adapted to prevent the heat-absorbing liquid from leaking out of the drum.
A principal object and advantage of the present invention is that includes a hollow core within the rotating drum with at least one weight within the hollow core to provide additional mass and shock absorption.
Another object and advantage of the present invention is that the hydraulic motor may be enclosed within the hollow core to prevent damage to the motor and to take up less space.
A second principal object and advantage of the present invention is that includes a heat-absorbing liquid within the hollow core and a seal adapted to prevent the heat-absorbing liquid from leaking out of the drum. This eliminates the need for a supplemental cooling system.
Another principal object and advantage of the present invention is that it features an optional rotating wheel attachable to the rotating drum for use in deep and narrow trenching applications.
Another principal object and advantage of the present invention is that a second hydraulic motor may be mounted on the rotating drum to add increased horsepower for rotating the drum.
Another principal object and advantage of the present invention is that it provides a fender on the rotating drum to prevent material from flying away from the rotating drum.
Another principal object and advantage of the present invention is that it has optional water nozzles directed toward the rotating drum to assist in dust suppression.